capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Monster Hunter Portable 3rd
Monster Hunter Portable 3rd (モンスターハンターポータブル3rd?) is a game in the Monster Hunter franchise for the PlayStation Portable system that was released in Japan on December 1, 2010. The game was also released, as a part of the PlayStation Portable Remaster series, on PlayStation 3. The game introduces new regions, monsters, and a revised Felyne combat system. Monster Hunter Portable 3rd is not an update to Monster Hunter Freedom Unite or Monster Hunter Tri. Monster Hunter Portable 3rd is instead separate to the rest of the series, and most of the game has been entirely remade. However, it is also a successor to Monster Hunter Freedom Unite as the third game in the Freedom series. Gameplay The new base of operations is Yukumo Village. This village has a feudal Japanese feel to it, both from its design to its residents. Now the Felynes train in the farm and have more training options like the marathon training in which the Felyne runs around the farm. The player can take two Felynes out with him/her on a single player quest, up from the single companion of Monster Hunter Freedom Unite. When you take Felynes out on quests, monster attacks are divided between the player and the companions, making hunts easier. Also new to Monster Hunter Portable 3rd is the ability to customize the Felyne companions' equipment. Doing so will change the creature's physical appearance and properties. The player will be able to customize the Felynes in three areas: weapon, head parts and torso parts. A new field introduced in the game is Mountain Stream (渓流 Keiryū). All the hunting fields in Monster Hunter Tri, along with the addition of the Mountain Stream field are included in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. Underwater quests, however, have been completely removed, therefore maps such as the Deserted Island and Flooded Forest have been revised to work around this. Not all monsters from Monster Hunter Tri are present in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd – Lagiacrus, Gobul, and Ceadeus have been removed. Zinogre, the flagship monster of the game is shown on the cover art. The Guild Hall now features a hot spring, similar to the Felyne Kitchen from previous games, which can be upgraded by clearing special 'Hot Spring Quests' which upgrade the effects of the hot spring, as well as the Felyne Whim Skills, which can now be chosen and selected by the player. All weapon classes from previous games (Great Sword, Long Sword, Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Hammer, Hunting Horn, Lance, Gunlance, Switch Axe, Light Bowgun, Heavy Bowgun and Bow) are present in the game. The four classes which were not present in Tri (Dual blades, Hunting Horn, Gunlance and Bow) have been revised. The equipment creation and fortification systems received a variety of changes. Producer Ryozo Tsujimoto claimed that this area of the game will keep what was good from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite and Monster Hunter Tri and add new elements. New Creature *'Zinogre' - a Fanged Wyvern that can 'charge' itself by summoning Thunderbugs from the vicinity, and utilize their natural electrical abilities for its own purposes, during which time its claws will emit blue light similar to its back. The Zinogre has highly developed limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its forelegs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite its hulking size, Zinogre is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie flat, but when it has built up an electric charge, they stick out vertically into the air. HD Version In 2011, Monster Hunter Portable 3rd HD Version, a high definition remastering of Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, was released for the PlayStation 3. Gallery Image:MHP3rd_Zinogre.png|''Zinogre'' Box Art Image:MHP3rd_PSP.png|''PSP'' Image:MHP3rd_PS3.png|''PS3'' External Links *Wikipedia article *''Monster Hunter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Monster Hunter Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Japan-only Games Category:PSP Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:2010 video games